Flexible plastic straps are typically used for attaching a lid at a filling opening of a windshield washing water container in a car wherein the straps are integrally produced with the lid in one piece and for example have a ring at an end that is remote from the lid, wherein the ring is snapped into a groove that is circumferentially arranged around the filling opening. Plastic straps have the disadvantage that they can become brittle and break over time. Low temperatures also cause a fracture risk because they reduce an elasticity of the plastic material. Also frequent opening and closing of the lid can lead to a fracture of the strap. Furthermore a plastic strap can pivot an open lid far enough over the filling opening due to the elasticity of the strap so that the lid impedes filling in windshield washing water which renders filling in the windshield washing water more difficult.
The publication document DE 10 2008 017 133 A1 discloses a filling spout of a windshield washing water container with a lid which is pivotably connected with the filling spout through a link. In order to form the link the lid includes a U shaped bracket which is arranged at a right angle on an outside of a circumference of the lid and reaches under a hook on an outside at a circumference of the filling spout. The lid and the filling spout are injection molded from plastic material as separate components and have to be assembled thereafter.